


Misread

by tielan



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: Sex with a man still in recovery? Take it slow...





	Misread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/gifts).



Jyn knows she probably shouldn’t be having sex with a man still in recovery.

But he laced his fingers into hers along the long, cold corridor and looked back at her through lowered lashes as they paused outside his room. “Jyn, if you don’t want—”

She _does_ want.

That’s part of the problem.

She’s always preferred intense men, even when she was keeping her head down, trying not to attract notice from the Empire. And Cassian is as focused as they come – a laser shot out of the fog, a vibroblade slipping beneath her skin.

They take it slowly. Jyn goes easy because Cassian still tires easily after his injuries on Scarif; and Cassian allows her to set the pace.

Clothes are shed quickly, and they slip beneath the covers, skin to skin to conserve warmth. And then...

Hands explore, mapping out each others’ contours, muscle and bone and rise and hollow. Jyn likes the way his breath catches when she skims her hand down his flanks, and he hums in satisfaction when she shivers as his thumb traces up from the elbow along her inside arm.

It’s slow rather than tentative. Lips smooth slow kisses over bared skin, tonguing and tasting; limbs slip against each other, brushing and bumping. By the time Cassian eases himself down her body, Jyn’s pulse is drumming everywhere – her temples, her throat, her chest, her core. She slides her hand into his hair, trailing nails along his scalp as his beard presses softly against the curve of her breast, the tender flesh of her abdomen, the inside of her thigh...

Her body blooms pleasure, senses full to the seams and bursting out of her like the superheated shrapnel of an explosion.

With her hands clenched tight in his hair, arching to the slick of his tongue against the slick of her core, Jyn begins to realise that they didn’t take it slow because Cassian couldn’t go fast; they took it slow because this was a seduction.

 


End file.
